tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James the Really Splendid Engine
23 December 2004 5 December 2005 20 June 2007 April 2011 7th August 2017 6th June 2018 }} James the Really Splendid Engine is the first song from the sixth series which is dedicated to James. The tune is based on his theme. It was later re-released on the Team Up With Thomas UK DVD on 7th August 2017 with a new CGI music video. Lyrics :He's a really splendid engine, everybody knows, :But he does go on and on and on, always telling us so! :He is a splendid fellow, but he really is quite vain. :Who do we mean? You got it! James! :Take a look who's coming down the track, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :Shiny shiny paint with the jet-black stack, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :What it is for certain and we really should note, :It's indisputable, but let's take a vote. :He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat. :James, (eeee-ohhh) :He can brag all day - how fast he goes, :How good he looks - he's such a pose. :But what about the time he got covered in mud? :Oh, what a dope, what a dud! :But up and down the line, you'll hear the others say, :"Despite his vanity, he really is OK. :Dependable, reliable, and seldom late, :We all think James is great!" :Speeding down the line like a lightning flash, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :Hang on to your hat as he whooshes past, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :He really knows how to stage a show, :You gotta stand back and watch him go. :He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat. :Look who's swanning it down the track. :Make way for James, hooray for James. :He never looks up, he never looks back, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :A tad conceited, and really quite vain, :He knows we love him just the same. :Take a look who's coming down the track, :Make way for James, hooray for James. :Shiny shiny paint with the jet-black stack. :Make way for James, hooray for James. :He's the really splendid engine, shiny, shiny engine. :He's the really splendid engine, yep, that's our James! :That's James! Characters Model Series * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * BoCo * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Porter * Yong Bao * Carlos * Rajiv * Shane * Salty * Stafford * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Slip Coaches * Toad * Rocky * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Great Railway Show Judge Locations Model Series * The Watermill * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Knapford * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * The Unsafe Tree Hill * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Yards * Gordon's Hill * Henry's Forest * The Waterfall * Three Tier Bridge * Skarloey Engine Sheds * Crovan's Gate Yards * Wellsworth Yards * The Seaside Village * The Three Way Road * Maron * Kirk Ronan * Lower Suddery * Maithwaite * The Valley Bridge * Tidmouth Tunnel * Knapford Bus Yard * Tidmouth Beach * The Woodland Runby * Bulgy's Bridge CGI Series * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Brendam Docks * Gordon's Hill * Ulfstead Castle * Wellsworth * Kellsthorpe Road * Sodor Steamworks * Knapford Yards * The Washdown * The Fenland Track * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor China Clay Company * Wellsworth Yards * Wellsworth Scrap Yard * Bridge Over Tunnel Runby * Dryaw * Dryaw Airfield * Dryaw FC * Tidmouth Sheds Footage Used Classic Series * James and the Coaches * Troublesome Trucks * James and the Express * Tenders and Turntables * Old Iron * Duck Takes Charge * Time for Trouble * The Trouble with Mud * No Joke for James * Trust Thomas * Buzz, Buzz * Bulgy * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Steam Roller * Thomas and Stepney * Thomas and the Special Letter * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party * James and the Trouble with Trees * Gordon and the Gremlin * Bye George! * Make Someone Happy * A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter CGI Series * King of the Railway * The Smelly Kipper * Tale of the Brave * Signals Crossed * Toad's Adventure * Duck in the Water * Duck and the Slip Coaches * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Spencer's VIP * Emily Saves the World * Samson at Your Service * The Adventure Begins * Salty All At Sea * Reds vs. Blues * Philip to the Rescue * Goodbye Fat Controller * Pouty James * The Great Race Deleted and Extended Scenes * Time for Trouble - A deleted scene of James and Toby crossing a bridge. * No Joke for James: ** A deleted scene of James passing the Watermill. ** A deleted scene of James entering Knapford. * Trust Thomas - An alternate version of James stopping after shunting the trucks instead passing by the camera. * Buzz, Buzz: ** The scene of James going through Tidmouth Tunnel has been extended. ** A deleted scene of James passing a field at sundown. * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - A deleted scene of James passing through Lower Suddery. * Make Someone Happy - The scene of James passing the beach has been extended. * A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter - A deleted scene of James pulling the express passing Tidmouth Beach. * Specially Shot Footage: ** A few shots of James' parts. ** A few shots of James' faces. ** A few shots of James' tender. ** James pulling out of Knapford Station. ** James pulling the express passing Maron. ** James pulling red express coaches passing Maithwaite. ** Sir Topham Hatt's hat blowing off. ** James going up a hill passing Bertie. ** James pulling Cattle Trucks down a hill. ** James pulling the express passing Bulgy's Bridge. Trivia * Thomas and Percy's whistles are heard at the end of the song on the Malaysian DVD, Sing-a-Long, in the English dub on the Original Songs 1 Japanese DVD, and on the US DVD, The Greatest Stories. * This is the first music video of a couple of things: ** The first music video not to feature Thomas, although his whistle is heard at the end in some versions and he appears in the CGI music video. The second music video where he does not appear in is I'm Full of Surprises. ** The first song in the CGI Series by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell not to be part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour. ** The first song from the sixth series since Winter Wonderland to be released on DVD in the UK, despite it being the CGI version. ** The first song from the sixth series to be released on an Australian DVD. * On the Team Up with Thomas UK DVD, the song is titled "James' Song." * The first verse is omitted from the CGI version. * The Japanese version of the song contains additional lines from James himself, with Katsuji Mori voicing him. One piece of dialogue takes up the majority of the sixth verse. Goofs * In the scene where the chorus says "Who do we mean? You got it! James!" his face moves when his eyes do. * In the shots of James' many face masks, it is clearly shown that some of them were photoshopped onto his model, as they are not positioned correctly on his smokebox. In Other Languages Home Media Releases JPN * Original Songs 1 Malaysia/Singapore/China * Sing-a-Long KOR * Thomas & Friends Sing-A-Long Vol.2 (Korean DVD) }} CDs * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Music Videos File:James the Really Splendid Engine - Music Video File:James the Really Splendid Engine - CGI Music Video ja:ジェームス～すごいきかんしゃ～ Category:Songs